1979-11-30
November 30, 1979 Facts * Venue: Oakland Coliseum Arena * City: Oakland * State/Province: California * Country: United States * People in attendance: Band lineup * Bob Marley, vocals, rhythm guitar * Aston Barrett, bass * Carlton Barrett, drums * Junior Marvin, lead guitar * Al Anderson, lead guitar * Donald Kinsey, lead guitar * Ron Wood, rhythm guitar * Tyrone Downie, keyboards * Earl "Wya" Lindo, organ * Alvin 'Seeco' Patterson, percussion * Devon Evans, percussion * Glen DaCosta, saxophone * Dave Madden, trumpet * The I-Threes, backing vocals Setlist video soundtrack # "Positive Vibration" # "Wake Up And Live" # "Concrete Jungle" # "Them Belly Full (But We Hungry)" # "I Shot The Sheriff" # "Running Away" -> "Crazy Baldhead" # "Ambush In The Night" # "The Heathen" # "War" -> "No More Trouble" # "No Woman, No Cry" # "Lively Up Yourself" # "Africa Unite" # "One Drop" # "Exodus" # "Is This Love?" # "Jammin'" # "Ride Natty Ride" # "Roots, Rock, Reggae" # "Natty Dread" # "Get Up, Stand Up" SBD # "Wake Up And Live" # "Concrete Jungle" # "Them Belly Full (But We Hungry)" # "I Shot The Sheriff" # "Running Away" -> "Crazy Baldhead" # "Ambush In The Night" # "The Heathen" # "No Woman, No Cry" # "Lively Up Yourself" # "Africa Unite" # "One Drop" # "Exodus" # "Is This Love?" # "Jammin'" Introductions * "Jah Rastafari, who liveth and reigneth I'n'I itinually ever fearful, ever sure. Jah Rastafari! Jah Rastafari! Jah Rastafari! And I would say, it's the Rastaman Vibration, and it's positive!" - Marley before "Positive Vibration" * "This is a track from the new album, Survival! This track is entitled «Wake Up And Live»! Come on, eh! - Marvin before "Wake Up And Live" * "Africa unites! Come on, Africa! Heh, hands to unite, unite for the wise? of people, you know." - Marvin before "Africa Unite" * "Listen!" - Marley before ''Ride Natty Ride * "Yeah! His foundation is in the holy mountains, Jah loveth the gates of Zion!" - Marley before "Get Up, Stand Up" Trivia * the video soundtrack comes from a black & white video filmed by the promoter Bill Graham Presents. * the SBD source has been used for several mislabeled bootlegs like Live in Africa, In Gabon, Africa '80. * the video soundtrack exist in two different versions, a mono version and a stereo version, which is distorted during the last minute of "Get Up, Stand Up". * the beginning of "Lively Up Yourself" is missing in the video soundtrack, but available in the SBD. * three-minute encore break after "Exodus". * the encore features Ron Wood on guitar from The Rolling Stones. * guest appearance of Donald Kinsey on guitar. * dub effects were used during this performance. * extra lyrics from "Simmer Down" during the beginning of "Running Away". * rare 1979 performance of "Roots, Rock, Reggae" * Marvin's intro before "Africa Unite" confused some people to think the recording would come from one of the concerts in Libreville, Gabon. * parts of the concert are regularly aired on Wolfgang's Vault Radio External links * Entry at the etree database * Wolfgang's Vault Category:Performed concerts in 1979 Category:Survival Tour concerts Category:Concerts with SBD source Category:Concerts with video source Category:United States concerts